Choices
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: As soon as she exited the building, three dark figures in the shadows started walking towards her. She pulled out her wand, ready to attack. She felt hot breath run down her neck, making her spine tingle. "Hello, Granger." He said.
1. Prologue

Hermione sat at a desk grading the Transfiguration essays she assigned to her students earlier in the week. She heard a tap at her window and saw Lily, Harry's new owl. She walked over to the owl. Unlike his last owl, Hedwig, Lily was black as night and had bright yellow eyes. She was beautiful. Hermione took the letter and gave Lily a treat. The owl flew out the window, and Hermione sat down to read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,  
Stop grading your essays and come down to Hogsmeade. How did I know you were grading? Simple answer, I know you. Ron, Luna, Ginny, Dean, and I are at The Three Broomsticks. Take a break and come have some fun with us.  
Love,  
Harry_

Hermione smiled to herself and put down the letter. She put on a warm coat and left her office. When she got out of the main building, she noticed snow on the ground. She must have missed it earlier. It was a beautiful night, the stars shone brightly and the moon was full, making the snow sparkle. Once she was off Hogwarts ground, she apparated to Hogsmeade. She walked over to The Three Broomsticks, and entered. She began looking for Harry and the others, but she couldn't find them. Then she realized her mistake; Ginny and Dean were on their honeymoon in Paris, and Harry and Ron were on tour for Quidditch. She quickly walked out of the building.

As soon as she exited the building, three dark figures in the shadows started walking towards her. She pulled out her wand, ready to attack. She felt hot breath run down her neck, making her spine tingle. "Hello, Granger." He said. She knew exactly who this was; she'd know that voice anywhere. This voice tormented all through her years at Hogwarts, calling her a mudblood every time they crossed paths. She turned around to face the pale skinned, platinum haired man.

"What do you want, Draco?" She asked.

"Revenge." He answered. She heard someone behind her yell the stunning spell. She tried to turn around and block it, but Draco grabbed her and held her still. The last thing she saw before the darkness took over was Draco's sneering face.

XXXXX  
**A/N: This story is just a little plot bunny that was hopping around my head, so I decided to post it. Takes place five years after Deathly Hallows. Its mostly cannon, except Harry/Ginny never happened. Ron/Hermione did, but they never got married, they broke up like a year or so later. Some other things happened, but will be explained based on importance to chapter. You will find no Weasley bashing here. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione woke up in a dimly lit room. There was a figure a few feet in front of here. "Stand up." He sneered. Hermione did as she was told. The figure motioned with his wand, and room lightened up. Draco Malfoy was standing in to room with her. It was a big rectangular space with a medieval castle type of feel. "How are you Granger? Sleep well, did you?" Hermione just looked at Draco, she wasn't scared of him anymore. She also knew that if she had her wand, she could beat him before he had the time to say mudblood. But what did he want? After his mother and father died, he moved to France, and that was the last anyone heard of him.

"What's this about Malfoy? What do you want?" She asked.

"Now, Granger, I thought you were the smart one, the brain of the Golden Trio. I've already told you, I want revenge." He paused. "Do you recall what happened to my parents?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered. Of course she knew. Harry, Ron, and she were there.

"Do enlighten me." He said.

"I'm not a Buddha." She retorted. He sneered and slapped her jaw.

"I don't want to play games, we have things to do, so... Tell me what happened to my parents." She didn't want to get another blow to the face because, even if she was trying to act tough, the hit stung.

"A few aurors, Harry, Ron, and I were fighting the leftover Death Eaters, and a bridge exploded." She said.

"And who exploded the bridge? And try not to lie, mudblood, I already know the answer." Draco said. Hermione sighed.

"I did." She said and Draco nodded.

"Good girl. I want you to help me send a letter, and if you behave yourself, I might lesson your torture hours." Did he say hours? Hermione nodded. "Okay. I want you to write down everything I tell you, and at the end, you'll get to take a picture." Draco said. Hermione nodded again and Draco handed her a quill and some parchment. She wrote down everything he told her to.

_Dear Harry and Ron,  
I have been kidnapped. Inside this letter is a picture for proof and instructions on how to get to my location. There will be a charm put on this package so that only you two can read it. I don't know what they have planned, but they want you to come alone. They have some sort of sensors, so they can tell how many people are close to wherever this is. They are telling me what to write, but the man went to get the camera, so this next part is from me. Please hurry, they said they have torture hours planned for me. And please come alone or none of us will make it out. Just in case this is the last time you'll hear from me; I want you both to know that I love you. And, Harry, I wish- he's coming, I've got to go!  
Love,  
Hermione_

Draco came in the room just as Hermione put the letter back in the envelope. "Alright, Granger, smile wide." She didn't smile but Draco took the picture anyway. Thankfully he didn't check the letter before he put the charm on it and sent it off. "It should be a few days before they get, so, until then, have fun." He said and he stroked Hermione's face.

The next morning, or at least she assumed was, a man she had never seen before entered the room. He pulled out his wand.

"Crucio!" He said, and immediately the worst pain Hermione had ever experienced overwhelmed her. She hoped Harry and Ron would arrive soon.

XXXXX

She didn't know how many days had passed, but when Harry ad Ron finally arrived, Hermione's entire body was sore from the all torturing she went through. Draco had come into the room and informed her of Harry and Ron's arrival. She stood up and he led her through a lot of dark corridors until they finally got to the main hall. It was a larger room that resembled a throne room. There were pillars holding everything up and red carpet leading from the doors to a, well a throne.

"Hermione!" She heard someone yell. She looked up and saw, suspending from the ceiling, two cages with Harry and Ron in them. Harry and Ron's faces were filled with worry and fear. Underneath them was a dark hole with who-knows-what at the bottom. Draco turned to me.

"I've already told them that they can't use their wands while they're inside of the cage. Now, on to the purpose of this whole ordeal. I want you to pick." He said.

"Pick what?" I asked.

"Pick between Potter and Weasley." He said. Hermione gasped, how could she make that choice? "Consider this a favor. I could have killed them both, much like you did to me, but I decided to let you choose who dies." He said. Hermione knew this was no favor, and so did Draco. Letting her choose is worse than not because this way, she would have to spend the rest of her life wondering 'what if'. "So, Granger, choose." Draco said, then he flicked his wand and two levers came from the ground.

"Which one does what?" She asked trying to think of a plan.

"The lever in front of Weasley will open his cage and Potter's will be carefully transported down. The lever in front of potter will do the same, only vice versa. Now, quit trying my patience and choose." Draco said. Hermione couldn't make this choice, she loved them both. Sure, Ron may have been a bully when they were younger, but after they broke up, he treated her differently. It wasn't awkward when they did break up because they both agreed that they were better off as friends; instead if damaging their relationship, the break-up made it better.

Harry. Harry was always there for her. He was her shoulder to cry on, he relieved her pain, and forced her to smile. He didn't see her as the bushy-haired bookworm like everyone else, he saw her as Hermione.

She made her choice.

"Harry, do you remember the first task in the Triwizard Competition?" She asked.

XXXXX  
**A/N: Which lever will she pull? Who will die? All I can say is you'll either hate the next chapter or absolutely love it. This took forever to update, and I'm sorry for that. I had a game all the way across the state on Friday, and a competition on Saturday. Then, on Sunday, I had to cram in all my schoolwork, but that didn't take all that long, so I was able to write this. I can't wait for the next chapter, even though I know what's going to happen! Leave a review, tell me which lever you think she'll pull! Je veux dormir!**

**Till the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Harry, do you remember the first task in the Triwizard Competition?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes. I used the accio spell to summon my firebolt." He answered.

"It flew so quickly, if hadn't you probably would have died. It saved you from death." Hermione said. She really hoped he was catching on, anymore explaining, and Draco would catch on. She then turned to Ron. "Promise me whatever happens, you'll still love me."

"Of course, Hermione, you're my best friend. I know whatever choice you make it will be the right one." Ron said. Hermione nodded, she wasn't sure if her plan would work, but if it didn't, she didn't want Ron to hate her.

"I love both of you, I really do." She said. Harry still gave no sign that he understood her plan. She walked over to the lever, the lever in front of Harry. No turning back now. Please let this work. Before pulling the lever, she looked back at Harry, he winked at her. She pulled the lever.

As soon as Harry's cage opened, he pulled out his wand, faster than lightning. "_Accio firebolt_!" He yelled. She looked over at Ron; his cage was being pulled slowly to the ground. Harry's firebolt busted through the window, showering everyone with glass. It swooped down the hole, right after Harry. One second. Two seconds. Nothing. Tears started building up in Hermione's eyes. Then, she saw Harry and the firebolt shoot up from the hole.

"Yes!" She screamed. It worked, it actually worked! Draco let out a blood curdling scream. Ron's cage was getting closer to the ground.

"NO!" Draco screamed. Harry turned and started flying towards Hermione. Draco pulled out his wand.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted. Hermione turned around and saw Draco's wand pointed towards her.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Draco screamed. Hermione was defenseless against the green jet of light, so she turned towards Harry. Ron had just gotten out of the cage, and was running toward her.

"Harry, I-" She began, just as the green light hit her square in the back. She heard Ron and Harry fire a stunning spell at the same time. The last thing she saw was Harry. He was running toward her, tears streaming down his face.

XXXXX

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know. This is the last chapter :( I haven't decided on whether or not it would be better to make or sequel or just leave it as it is. If I did do a sequel, it wouldn't be angsty and sad, I'd probably try and find away to bring Hermione back, after all this is magic. Tell me what you think about that. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers and favorites, it means a lot.**

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, I decided to take out the bottom part.  
**


End file.
